


关于那个MB的故事

by Deterrence



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deterrence/pseuds/Deterrence





	1. 关于一个MB的讨论

“喜欢？喜欢值几个钱？”白衣男人转着酒杯。

“哦。是吗。他可是说过喜欢我的。”

“放你他妈的屁！喜欢你个xx！不就给的小费多点。送他SLK？你他妈犯规好么？”

“你嘴巴还是干净点吧。没钱你逼逼个xx。”

短发男人自觉又扳回一局，得意地露出笑容。

白衣男人伸手去拿酒瓶，手腕上不经意露出限量版的IWC。短发男人的脸色忽然就没那么轻松了。他想起自己曾经在酒店床头上看到过一样的东西。

看到这东西的时候，正是第一次见那个MB。

“我x。你给我留这一手是吧。”他盯着那东西看了又看，嘴里忍不住爆了一句脏话。

这下好像轮到白衣男人占上风了。

“没钱你逼逼个xx？”他仰头喝光杯里的酒，然后凑到短发男人的领口边低声说，“你也不算算我认识他几年了。”

“不就比我多一年。别这么幼稚好么。”

话是这么说，酒还是没停下。

“少喝点吧。我可不回送你回家。”

白衣男人装模作样地要从他手里夺过杯子。

短发男人也就由他去了，抽出手，醉醺醺地掏出手机。

他也是拼了。

 

“宝贝儿，干什么呢？”

“上课。”

短发男人弯着腰，小声对着手机说，“宝宝今天想我了没。”

“你他妈烦不烦！”

声音大到让旁边坐着的白衣男人都听见了，乐得他前仰后合。不过短发男人的心情看起来还是不错。

“上完课我去接你吧。”

“滚。你再打来试试我就停机。”

“好好好！我不打了。晚上老地方见。”

“知道了。你喝酒了？”

“嗯。担心我了么。”

“我是想说喝醉了就别来了。”

“怎么会。我要是喝高了，不是太便宜宝宝了吗是不是。”

“……”

“喂，喂？”

白衣男人看见他慢慢收起手机，脸上还浮起促狭的笑，心里不爽得很。

“你弟明年都生二胎了你还整天混，要不要脸。”

“关你屁事，我弟他老婆未婚先孕你管的着么。生下来我就当儿子养，不是正好。”

 

“唉，把他新手机号给我吧。”

“呵呵。”短发男人又给自己倒了一杯威士忌。

“喂，是兄弟就爽快点。我都这么求你了。”

“谁跟你是兄弟。”


	2. 关于那个MB的脾气

宝宝，我们去巴厘岛玩几天吧。”

“不去。”

“那就去香港？”

“我说了不去了。我要交作业。你走开啊！碍事死了。”

“我找人帮你做不就得了。我公司里有个和你一个系毕业的，好像还是你校友。”

没听到回话，白衣男人得寸进尺地抱住了他的腰。

“怎么样，挪出点时间给我吧。”

“你不有我校友还是同系吗。都一样，你去睡他得了。我要赶作业。”

唉哟。老虎屁股摸不得。

“你看我臭嘴。怎么会有人能替代我们心灵手巧的宝宝呢是不是。我错了，怎么罚你说吧！”

他还是低着头专心布置模型，咬着嘴唇，若有所思。

“你去给我泡个方便面。”

“啊？哦。遵命！”

他端起热乎乎的面，刚要埋头吃，又抬起了脸，“今天不做吗。”

“啊？”白衣男人没懂什么意思。

“我吃完面嘴里会有味儿，不能和你接吻。”

“啊……没事，你吃吧。”白衣男人眯眯一笑，继续撑着下巴等着看他狼吞虎咽的样子。

“时间还是算的哦。”他翻起眼睛眨巴了两下。

“嗯。算着呢。”


	3. 关于那个MB的性格

他半躺着，手里摆弄着床头柜上的东西。

“你今天用了几个套。”

“什么……”还在休整的男人趴在旁边，侧过头想听清他在说什么。

“好像少了一个。”

短发男人过了两秒才听懂，顿时浑身一个激灵，疲劳劲就全没了。

“不是……你等下。”

他把纸盒又摔回桌上，掀开被子，拿着衣服就往外走。

“喂。别走。站住！你等会！”短发男人连滚带爬地裹起床单，跟下床直冲卧室外面跑。到了楼梯口又打住折回去，急急忙忙翻了一遍西装口袋，还有钱包，都没找着。

“我操！”男人只得顶着一头乱发再次往楼下冲。那个MB已经坐在玄关的地上系鞋带了。

“不是不是。我肯定能找着！我想想……你别急走，我开车送你。”

他抬起头，皮笑肉不笑地对短发男人来了记眼刀。

这下对方更是像热锅上的蚂蚁了。

祖宗啊。不能够啊。

短发男人突然一拍脑袋，一转身钻进了通往地下室的门。满头大汗地在车座位底下摸了半天，终于摸出一个皱了吧唧的小塑料包。这下可解脱了。

气喘吁吁地爬上楼，把东西递到他跟前。

“不记得了？上次你扔车里的。”

他满不在乎地看了一眼，“好像是吧。我走了。”

“你走什么走啊。”短发男人没辙了，颓然地蹲在了地上。好不容易周末请下假来。

“起来，你送我下。”那个MB用脚尖戳了一下蹲着的人。

短发男人一下子原地满血复活，从地上跳起来。

“哎！好嘞！”

“东西，拿着。”他用下巴点了点被扔在沙发上的安全套，“车上做，收费翻倍。”

“没问题！”短发男人跟在他身后，笑逐颜开。


	4. 关于一个MB的战争

那个MB进了房间，就看到两个男人正比着瞪眼，顿时觉得一个头两个大。

“你们俩想好了没有。”

两个男人对视了一下，又觉得没什么好想的。大老爷们还不如一个MB爽气么。太怂了。

“上吧。”白衣男人一锤定音。

“上就上。”短发男人不甘示弱。

那就脱！

“唉哟。家伙不错嘛。”

“你也不差啊！”

“切，走着瞧。”

 

“神经病。”

那个MB自己在床上找了个舒服的位置。

 

“谁先啦。”

“你先。”

“不用，你先吧。”

床上的人更不耐烦了，“你们有病吧。”说完背过身子钻到被子底下了。

两个男人被骂得囧囧有神，硬着头皮。豁出去了。

“妈的……”

“要来就一起吧，你丫别想跑。”

“呵呵，就是你跑我也不会跑。”

 

短发男人坐到床上搭着他的肩膀，愁云满面，“宝宝，你这么能要，我们以后一个人都满足不了你，那不糟了。”

“滚一边去。这不是你们跪下来求我的。不玩就拉倒。”黑色的脑袋藏在被子里不肯出来。

白衣男人跪在他背后，听到这话猛地把短发男人推到了一边，“玩！玩啊！宝宝别生气哦，来我们亲一个。”

短发男人马上从床底下爬起来，卯足了劲把白衣男人往左边挤，“娘们唧唧废话真多，我先来。”

“我操你让开！”


	5. 终章

两个男人合力把他翻过身来，王俊凯好像都有些困了，脸上提不起精神。

“宝宝，可不能睡着啊。”

王源知道他最近经常在学校里熬夜，有些后悔自己是不是选错日子了。不过看着千玺已经和他难舍难分地吻了起来，心里实在燥得忍不住，拉住千玺的领子就把他们分了开来。

“急什么急。”千玺擦了擦嘴唇，对着王源的后脑勺骂骂咧咧。

王源把王俊凯吻了又吻，咬着耳朵说，“不舒服要告诉我知道么。”王俊凯点点头，就把王源的勃起放进嘴里，力度适中地吞咽起来。

千玺小心翼翼地拉开他的浴袍，把他的身子从上吻到下，王俊凯自己抽出了胳臂，然后老实地打开了腿。一片春光好。

千玺用手掌搓揉着他细腻的皮肤，在腿间耐心地描摩着那个小东西的形状。

被他吸得正爽的王源也是没法不走神。眼看着姓易的就捷足先得了。

“啊……轻点。”王俊凯吃不住身后手指的玩弄，乳尖又被咬到又红又肿，很快就从王源的欲望那里松了嘴，微微喘息起来。

“宝宝，我先进去了。”千玺从后面趁势把他架在怀里，王源看着也只能干着急。

妈的，没想到还是被抢了。

王俊凯咬着牙，试着调整呼吸。这样没有前戏，也不错。他更喜欢。

修长的腿被扳开，小洞没一会儿就被抽插得红里带白。

王源看着王俊凯当着他的面被人上，能耐住性子也是奇迹了。他推搡着一直没停下的千玺，嘴里不停地发牢骚，“你放开，宝宝要给你操坏了！”

“会吗。宝宝喜不喜欢我这么操你，舒不舒服？”

“嗯……”王俊凯闭着眼睛，并不反抗。也不管两个男人怎么争吵。

“还要吗。”

千玺贪心地吻着他的脖子，有意问给王源听。

“要。”

王源气得眼红脖子粗。

“你滚开！”他大手一拽，硬是把宝宝从对方怀里了抢过来。

粗大的东西掉出了身体，宝宝不满地呻吟起来。

不过，随后马上又被另一个家伙占有填充了。不一样的感觉，让他略微又变得亢奋了些。

“王源……”

“嗯。宝贝儿，我来了。”说着，男人就沉稳地往他身子里鑽，压得王俊凯浑身都软了。

想到宝宝这里刚被别人搞过，王源心里就恶心得要命，但是又更想争强好胜地超过去。

“疼不疼？”

“还好……”

“乖宝宝。一定让你舒舒服服的。”说着他还象征性地吻了下王俊凯的额头。

他妈的花样真多。千玺不屑一顾地等着看好戏。

结果王源真的有两手，没几分锺，温吞水地就把宝宝干哭了。

旁边干坐着的男人也是看傻了眼。

这样也行？

 

“喜欢吗。”

王源怎么会不知道王俊凯的敏感点，别说往哪使劲了，就是干几下，什么频率，他都烂熟于心。

只要他拿捏的好，宝宝就是世界上最听话的。

于是他趁机又开始诱骗他的小宝贝。

“这样爽不爽。要不要我再多给你一点。”

“要啊，嗯……那里。”王俊凯踮起了脚，想被进入得更深一点。

“宝宝，自己动一动。”

王俊凯努力把屁股抬起来，让王源拿着自己的肉棒在里面搅动。左左右右，前前后后，把千玺的小蝌蚪都挤出来了。

千玺看得真心疼啊。又来火。

“啊啊啊……里面好热。”

冷不丁被顶到了什么地方，王俊凯唐突地绷直了腰，呼噜噜就射了一摊，小嘴里发出又愉悦又让人心疼的哭叫。

这下可把旁边的人搞恼了。

“有你这么玩儿的么！”

“怎么没有……”王源头也不抬地啃着怀里的人。

 

王俊凯还抱紧着王源的脖子，被高潮刺激得浑身发颤，不能自已。

“源源，我还要……”

王源整被那句源源喊得醉醉的，一下就被千玺从王俊凯身上扯下来了。

“要，要你妈逼！当我是废的！”千玺口不择言，连王俊凯都一起骂了。

他就不信今天还能治不服这个小骚货 。花了那么多钱，操了那么多次，可不是白操的。

他推开王源，用同样的姿势进入了王俊凯的身体，慢悠悠却别有用心地往里一捅再捅，腰上使着坏劲，那架势看得王源脸上都发臊。

“你别太过分……差不多就行了。”

千玺才不理他，观察着王俊凯微妙的表情，心思都用足了。

看到王俊凯要哭不哭的时候，他逮着那个点就开始加力，这下王俊凯彻底崩了，扭着腰就闹了起来。

“不要，千玺不要这样！”

千玺才不听。

“真不要？这样呢？”他稍稍又往里使劲。王俊凯发疯地抓着床单，哭都哭不出来了，满足地嗯嗯乱哼。

“他说不要了，你停下。”王源不甘心地掰着千玺的肩膀，心里挺不是滋味。酸啊。

 

“怎么，看不下去了。今天就让你看看平时我怎么惯宝宝的。”

“俊俊，”千玺包裹着手里半软的肉棒，悉心地套弄起来。

“嗯……”

“再让我来一次好不好。用你喜欢的姿势。”

王俊凯的脸红红的，王源看呆了。宝宝居然还会不好意思。这姓易的到底有什么本事。

千玺把王俊凯软绵绵的身子抱到肩上，搂着他坐到自己身上。

圆熘熘的小屁股夹着千玺的东西，慢慢往下吞，很快就淹没了全部。

王俊凯不愿意动了，虚弱地跟男人撒着娇。

“千玺。快点。”

“着急吗，这么着急我操你，王源要哭了。”

王俊凯侧过脸，暧昧地看了王源，小脸上还带着泪，“没事的。”

然后就火上浇油地和千玺接吻。

很快，千玺就把他顶得哭哭唧唧，惨惨兮兮，娇喘声断断续续。床垫被两个人搞得像个蹦蹦床。

王源倒也不急了，自己到边上找了两口茶喝，顺便参观他的心肝宝贝王俊凯是怎么样又被插射了一次。

 

“姓易的，你别出来。”王源不知道什么时候就上了床，手已经摸上王俊凯的腰，一路往下滑。

王俊凯感觉还插着东西的小洞，被人强硬地扒开，脸色都白了。

“不要！”

千玺也知道王源在想什么了。他也想过，不过来真的和想象还是有差别的。太他妈刺激了。

“什么……王源！你别瞎搞！”

“我瞎搞？你他妈到底谁瞎搞！”说着王源就把两个人摁到了床上，王俊凯吓得躲在千玺的怀里不敢说话。王源看起来脾气好，可是要是被惹急了他也不敢得罪。万一王源发飙了，他明天肯定就起不来了。

“喂，有话好好说。让宝宝休息……我操！王源你他妈是不是人！”

千玺咬着牙，硬撑着没射。身上的王俊凯跟着痛叫起来，那声音让他听在耳朵里，抓心挠肺的痒，可想动又不敢动。

王源也不好过，不过心里舒坦多了，仗着自己的力气继续往里面冲。

“王源，”王俊凯哭得头都疼了，眼前一阵犯晕，趴在千玺身上没了主意，“轻点，我不行……”

“宝宝，你行的，放松，让我来帮你就好了。”

“不行……”

“乖，别怕。”

千玺不知该说什么，异样的快感真是要了他的命。他只好扶着王俊凯的腿，让他对王源更敞开了一些，“俊俊，一会儿就好了。”然后转头冲王源说，“快点。”

王源反倒犹豫了，他怕让王俊凯有了阴影，以后不理他了。

“宝贝儿？没事吧，要不算了……”

千玺听出王俊凯已经逐渐被欲望压倒的声音，感觉到手里摸到的水也更多了，一个劲地想骂王源窝囊。

“王源你动啊！让你操你就操，哪那么多废话。”

王俊凯想笑又笑不动，拽着身后王源的手往前拉，“快点……进来吧。”

王源被他一纵容，再也管不了许多了，说做就做了个彻底。

 

三个人一起掉进了火热的纠缠里，房间里都是王俊凯的哀叫哭喊和两个男人你来我往的骂声。

“呜呜……你们这群垃圾……骗人……”

“宝宝，你好棒啊。嗯，再来，对。”

“这么爽啊宝贝，你看你又湿了。”

“啊啊啊……不要……”

 

时间还早呢，建筑系明天没有课。真棒。


End file.
